The Saiyan Scout (Re Written!)
by Mtvlion2003
Summary: Takes place after the Cell games. Goku decides to come back to earth for one year. So in order to celebrate the defeat of Cell and Goku's return, Goku, 11 Year old Gohan, Future 18 year old Trunks, and Vegeta (Who was force to go) Must go on a camping trip, but everything goes horribly wrong. Re-Written!
1. Road Trip!

**OK Everyone. I know this story was already published, but there were a lot of errors in grammar and capitalization, so I guess I might as well Re-write it. Now this story is better and is more easier to read now. There are also extra funny Moments with the saiyans, so enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Vegeta Could not believe that he, Vegeta, Prince of all saiyans, was just ordered to go on a stupid little Camping trip. Now here he was, stuck in a car with his son from the Future named Trunks, Goku, And the Brat Gohan.

Goku was in the Drivers seat, Gohan was behind him, being the navigator of the Four saiyans, Trunks across from Gohan, and Vegeta in the Passenger seat.

They finally made it to the Camping sign and they were almost there till...

"Look guys! It's a hawk!" Goku stated excitingly. Vegeta will never know why Goku gets so easily distracted.

"Where? Where? I want to see!" Gohan exclaimed, looking through the car window.

As Both Goku, and Gohan were looking at the Hawk they passed the Exit sight to the camp.

"We missed it" Trunks stated, somewhat bored.

"Thanks for stating the obvious." Vegeta said in Irritated tone.

"I'm just saying" Trunks retorted.

"Well our "Navigator" Is not Navigating us like he should be" Vegeta said in sarcasm, referring to Gohan.

"Sorry" Gohan stated sadly.

"Now, now, no harm meant. We will just go to the next exit sign, go backwards, and we will be back on the free way" Goku explained.

"Whatever, but you better not miss it this time." Vegeta warned, narrowing his eyes.

"I won't" Goku said.

Goku did exactly as he said he would do, but it would take another half our to get to the campsite.

After ten minutes, Vegeta thought that things would work out now, but he thought to soon when Goku suddenly pulled over.

"Why are we stoping!? Kakorote I demand to know why did we stop!?" Vegeta snapped.

"What's the deal Goku?" Trunks asked.

"There is a corn dog on the ground" Goku answered picking the Corn dog up.

"So you are saying that we just stopped for a Dirty little Corn dog on the free way? THE FREE WAY! YOU KNOW KAKOROTE!I GIVE UP! EAT YOU'RE STUPID LITTLE DIRTY CORN DOG! I DON'T CARE! AND ONCE THIS STUPID TRIP IS DONE WITH I WILL TRAIN AS HARD AS I CAN TO DEFEAT YOU! NOW EAT YOU'RE STUPID CORN DOG WHY DON'T YA!" Vegeta snapped once more, loud enough to cause a scene on the free way.

* * *

Meanwhile, in A Citizens car..

A boy looked out the window and saw Vegeta having a tantrum.

"Mom? Why is that man yelling and jumping up and down?" The boy asked.

"Just some crazy guy who is arguing with that guy over that dirty little Corn dog." The lady said.

"Poor things, they must be really hungry Homeless people. If I had something for them to eat I would give it to them" The lady said with a sigh.

* * *

Back with the Saiyans.

Goku was now finishing off the dirty Corn dog and was now on his way back to the car.

Once he was there, he saw a mad Vegeta with his arms folded around his chest. While Gohan and Trunks were looking at Goku with Blank Expressions.

"Ok let's go" Goku said ignoring Both Gohan and Trunks stares.

Twenty minutes later they finally managed to get to the campsite. And luckily Goku did not miss it this time. But Things get even more bad.

* * *

**Here is the first Re-written chapter, I will post the next one soon.**


	2. Accident In The Woods

**Ok everyone, here is the second chapter of the re-written Saiyan Scout. I would like to say thank you to Ninja Whisper and Giantlion1767 for there kind reviews on chapter one, I am starting to think they will be the only people reviewing this story but whatever, as long as you guys like it that is fine with me, now on to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, do you hear me?! NOTHING!**

* * *

After the Saiyans got to the campsite, Goku parked his Car in the parking lot, almost running into a Man.

"Sorry about that!" Goku apologized to the Man.

"Oh it's fine, I know it was not intensional" The Man said with a smile.

Once Goku left, Man's smile faded into a frown.

"That guy needs to learn how to drive again." The Man growled.

Once Goku Parked the car, the four got out of the car and were now in the back of the Car, looking for there tents, food, water and other useful supplies. Once they found the items they needed, Goku closed the cars back Trunk. The Temperature there was extremely hot, so hot that everybody was wearing short sleeved shirts and shorts.

"Wow, it is very very hot today, good thing we brought our right clothes for this kind of weather." Goku implied.

"Lets just get this thing over with" Vegeta said walking towards there reserved spots.

They then decided to set everything up.

Goku and Vegeta were working on the tents, while Gohan and Trunks were setting up the Grill for the Food.

Once all four of them were done with there jobs, they then decided to go and get fire wood for the night.

Once that was done, they all decided to take a tour of the woods. They saw lakes, rivers, animals such as, dear, rabbits, and raccoons. They also saw some great water falls, which Goku decided to dive in.

Goku suddenly felt his stomach growl as he was done drying off. He should not have ate that Dirty Corn dog.

"Dad? What's wrong?" Gohan asked, noticing that he was clutching his stomach in pain.

"I-I...I NEED A BATHROOM!" Goku yelled as loud as he could.

"We'll looks like you are stuck, there is no Bathroom here in the wilderne-" Vegeta was interrupted when Goku suddenly ran right into him, slamming Vegeta on the ground.

Goku then went behind a nearby Tree.

"Oh no!" Vegeta yelled.

"We should uh, go, like right now" Trunks suggested.

"Yeeeahhh, we should" Gohan agreed.

The three left Goku to do his "Business" behind the tree. Once he was done, Trunks and the others came back covering there noses.

"Next time Kakorote, don't eat a dirty Corn dog on the free way". Vegeta stated.

* * *

**This chapter was weird and short but might as well put it out there, anyways please please please please review and such and remember no Flames!**


	3. Frozen Food And Cooking Disaster

**Ok everyone, here is the next chapter, I would like to say thank you to All the nice reviews on this story. Ok now lets get started.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

After The four Saiyans were done with there sight seeing, they decided to go back to there camp. Once they were back, they decided to get settled.

Goku's stomach then growled.

"I'm hungry" Goku said being his usual self.

"You are always hungry Kakorte, but I am also hungry" Vegeta said.

"Ok then, lets go get the food" Trunks suggested.

The four of them then went to the Mini Mobile Freezer.

"Alright, what do you guys want to eat? Hot Dogs or Hamburgers" Goku asked.

"Lets go for Hotdogs, we can save the Hamburgers for dinner time" Gohan explained.

"Ok"

Goku then opened the lid to the The small Freezer. Once it was open, cold off came rushing out of it. The four groaned from the coolness, since it was a very hot day. Goku then reached out for the Hot dogs. Once he touched it, his hand felt like it was frozen. Once he got the hot dogs he put them on a nearby table.

"They are so cold!" Goku exclaimed.

"Ok, who was the one who loaded the food into the mini freezer" Vegeta asked.

"Me" Goku answered while raising his hand.

"Well Kakorote, when you put the Hot dogs into the mini freezer, what temperature did you put did you put the freezer on?" Vegeta said, hiding his anger until his question was answered.

"Umm..Oh! That's right! I put it on max to make sure they would stay cool" Goku answered, not noticing Vegeta's anger.

Gohan face palmed, Trunks raised his eyebrow, and Vegeta...he was going to throw a tantrum in 5...4...3...2...1..

"YOU ARE SO DUMB! WHEN YOU THINK THAT THE HOT DOGS ARE COLD ENOUGH YOU PUT LEAVE THEM BE! YOU DO NOT PUT ALREADY COLD HOT DOGS IN A MINI FREEZER THAT YOU PUT ON MAX!" Vegeta snapped...again.

Goku just smiled.

"Wow, thanks for the advise Vegeta!" Goku said. Vegeta's eye twitched in anger and annoyance.

"I am sure we can work something out. How about we just get the grill, and thaw out the Hot dogs." Trunks suggested.

"Fine" Vegeta exclaimed while crossing his arms.

They then went to the grill and got out the Hot dogs.

"Ok, Goku give me the cole" Trunks said.

"The what?" Golu stated confusingly.

Trunks sighed.

"Black rocks" Trunks said.

"Oh, those were rocks" Goku said in realization.

"Goku, please don't tell me you ate them" Trunk Said.

"No. I had to smash them to little pieces and then eat them since they were so small. And let me tell ya, they tasted horrible" Goku exclaimed.

"Then why did you eat them if they did not taste good?" Trunks asked.

"Because I was super hungry and I needed something to eat" Goku answered.

"So you are saying that you ate an entire bag of cole, and then you had to eat a dirty corn dog off the free way?!" Vegeta said, about to throw another tantrum.

"Wait Vegeta, I have an idea. Why don't ask our neiboring campers to lend us some cole?" Goku suggested.

"That might work but what if they are not willing to share?" Gohan asked.

"Well when I was about you're age Gohan, I use to camp all the time, and if ever ran out of food or water, I would ask the other campers if they were nearby. It's th camping code, they have to give us some cole" Goku explained. He then went to a nearby camp site.

Twenty minutes later..

Goku came back with a half bag of cole, but he did not seem as happy after he left to feet the cole.

"Uh dad, what's wrong, you did get the cole, right?" Gohan asked.

"Oh I got the cole alright, but I had to fork over twenty bucks for a half bag of cole! Camping Code my butt" Goku pouted.

"Well at least we have the cole now" Trunks stated.

"Ok let's get cooking" Goku exclaimed, putting the cole in the grill.

"Anyone got a lighter?"Goku asked.

Everyone just shook there heads.

"Guess we are just going to have to lit it the old fashion way" Goku implied, charging a small energy beam to lit the cole. Once it was lit, everyone took care of everything else that needed to be done and they put the hot dogs on the grill.

"Do you know how to grill hot dogs Goku?" Trunks asked.

"Actually, I am somewhat surprise that I managed to get the cole" Goku said. He then tried to heat the Hot dogs enough for them to thaw, and it was actually working.

"Almost there" Goku exclaimed, using the the grilling fork coot thaw the hotdogs.

Once they were almost completely thawed, the hot dogs then slit through the railing of the grill into landed to were the cole was.

"Are you serious?" Goku pouted again.

"Darn it! We were so close!" Vegeta snapped.

"Ok, lets just hold out on lunch and wait until dinner" Trunks suggested.

* * *

**Wow, Goku is just eating everything in this story, but then again he is..saiyan XD. Plz review, favorite and follow for more chapters!**


End file.
